


Devil Survivor 2: Survival of Devils and Love!!!

by Anonymous



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Hibiki's harem life so difficult, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Hibiki Kuze but who does Hibiki Kuze love!!!???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

It was thursday after the dinner. Yamato had laughed and told story about how he would remake world and everyone was sad. The food was very good and everyone was sad. Demons were outside and everyone was sad.

Suddenly Hibiki stood up and said "I am going for a walk" so he got up and walked out. Everyone else also went for a walk following him. outside many demons were running around attacking people. Then demons attacked hibiki!!

"Hibiki no!!!" Io yelled. she wanted to use lugh's power to smite demons with god powers but she could not throw green spear. demons lunged for hibiki, but he blast them away with phone! Io sighed in relief and continued walking.

she walked to a shady place but there were no demons so she sat and rested. she sat in corner with boxes but then someone laughed and boxes were blown away!

"It is I Yamato," said Yamato who threw boxes away. "I come to destroy you because you are in the way!"

"i cannot throw green spear of lugh," Io said crying. the day was so bad and she was so tired.

"lguh is weak against dragon stream," yamato said. "so i don't care about weak demon or weak girl. but you in the way of my love for hibiki!"

"GASP" Io gasped but Yamato already was summoning a summoning circle to summon a summon. she watched him summon a demon, and was very scared. The demon was large and scary and had many teeth and other pointy things. 

"Go, my demon," Yamato yelled. Io closed her eyes, trying to get the green spear of lugh, but it did not come! She was scared and crying, but then Hibiki showed up!

"Stop attacking my friends," hbiki said then punched demon in the face. Demon exploded into lots of chunks. Green goo flew out and covered the boxes and yamato and io and hibiki. It was very gross.

"Hibiki, why don't you love," Yamato cried out. "I am yearning for you."

"I cannot answer that while I am covered in green demon chunks," Hibiki replied then he run off to take shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibki took a long shower and thought of many things. He did not like meritocracy but he like Yamato. Hibikiwas conflicted and turn off shower and sighed.

"What do I do" he asked to himself and then go out to walk. he walked all over but demons kept attacking him so he used his own demons to destroy the other demons but more demons kept appearing.

"Go away demons," he said then punched one in the face. it exploded again and got blue demon blood all over his clothes.

"F$*#" he said and then other JPs members appeared.

"SPETENTRIONE!!" they screamed pointing phones at hibiki. Hibiki raise hands up in the air and was confused.

"I am not septentrione," he said. "I human."

"SEPTENTRIONE," JPs members say again and they all point their phone and summon demons.

"YOU ARE ALL USELESS AND STUPID," yamato roared and then he jumped down and protected hibiki and slayed all the demons and fired all the JPs member who attacked him.

"Hibiki I am so strong," Yamato said. "Join me and I will protect you from stupid people."

"No Yamato I cannot I have to shower." Hibiki run back to shower and did not see Yamato make a sad face.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto was sad because she was in love with Hibiki but also was Yamato. If she took Hibiki from Yamato then she would be in trouble because Yamato was her boss and he would fire her and she would not have money to eat or live in nice places.

"Otome I am in love with Hibiki" she said and Otome laughed.

"I know. I am too!"

"What?!" say Makoto and she fainted.

"Oh no," Otome said and then took her to hospital and fix her because Otome was doctor. "Everyone is in love with Hibiki" she said when Makoto wake up." 

Makoto faint again but Otome use healing to make her better.

"I will never have him" Makoto cried out and the she cried in hospital pillow because her heart was broken.

"Why is Makto crying" she heard hibiki ask and she gasp and hid her face in the pillow embarrassed getting caught by him.

"because she is in love with you," Otome said careless and Makoto hit her with the pillow filled with her tears. it was very wet because she cried a lot.

"oh, no I got tears on me," hibiki said. "I need to shower" and he was gone.

makoto got so sad she left theh ospital and was walkking around ignoring demons killing people because she was so sad.

"why are you so sad," ronaldo asked stealing from Jps but makoto only sighed.

"everyone is in love with hibiki," she said tears pooling in her eyes. "I cannot have him."

"I'm not in love with Hibiki," Ronaldo said. She gave him a mean look.

"That is why you are wrong, ronaldo," she said and then they fought. they both summon demons and makoto was winning, but then ronaldo pulled out a gun!!

he was about to shoot her but then hibiki run between them and spread his arms out. "Don't shoot!"

makoto gasp because she did not want hibiki to get shot but then ronaldo throw gun away.

"i won't shoot you hibiki," He said and walked away. Makoto hugged Hibiki.

"You saved my life," she said but then remembered that she would get fired if she hugged Hibiki so she backed away.

"You are welcome," Hibiki said and then walked away leaving Makoto's broken heart in the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronaldo was confused. "Everyone loves Hibiki," he said, muttering as he paced aroudn the JPs base he had stolen. "why does no one love me. if I make everyone love me," he said, slowing as a revelation exploded in his brains and into his eyes and would have leaked out if revelations were like tears, "will everyone follow me and we can have a glorious and equal egalitarian society?!"

"Ronaldo you are a hippie," said a random dude. Ronaldo ignored the random dude because he did not have a unique sprite or even a name and therefore was useless and not important.

"go away random dude" ronaldo say then started pacing again. He paced in a circle and then got tired and paced in a hallway and then paced outside his bedroom because pacing was good for ideas and revelations, but no more revelations came to him and he cried tears because there were no revelations to explode in his brain and come out his eyes.

"I want everyone to love each other," he yelled. He took out gun and put bullets in the gun and took of the safety. "I will make everyone love each other with bullets!"

and ronaldo paced quickly to the outside to make people love each other with bullets. however there were not people waiting outside but demons! 

"Demons cannot love," ronaldo cried, then shot a demon with his bullet not because he wanted demon to love but because demon was going to eat him. but demon reflected physical and the bullet ricocohet off demon's body and did a sick 180 in the air and then turned to hit Ronaldo!!

"Ronaldo you are a butt but I will save you because i need to get your fate to 3 so I can have demons" hibiki said then batted the bullet out of the air because he maxed vitality and speed

"Hibiki, i will shoot you and make you love with the bullet," ronaldo roared

"why does everyone love me," hibiki said confused and then punched the demon in the face and it died and hibiki's hands were dirty

"I have taken too many showers today so i will go and wash my hands" hibiki said and then run real fast away from ronaldo who was sad because he did not shoot anyone and make them love everyone with bullet and also hibiki now thought he was gay for hibiki but ronaldo was not


	5. Chapter 5

daichi was hiding in a cardboard box beceause he was scared of demons outside who wanted to eat him

"i'm not tasty," he said which was true but demons did not care abut truth because they were demons and evil and hated virtues like truth but daichi did not think about that because he was scared and in a box.

"you should be more like solid snake sempai," io said and daichi screamed like little girl because io was not in the box before but she was when she spoke.

"How did you get in this box," Daichi asked and Io smiled and bowed her head as she showed him a picture of solid snake.

"Solid Snake is my infiltration inspiration," she said and then frowned. "stupid konami"

"this is too meta for me," daichi said and then peeked out his head and almost got his head bitten off by a demon. "Demon s are still outside," he siad trying not to pee his pants because he liked io but did not think peeing himself would endear himself to her

"sitting here will accomplish nothing," Io yelled and then leaped out of box and punched demon in the face!! It was excite and daichi feel heart go thump thump thump thump thump

"Hibiki will not love me if I get eated by demons," Io say louder, and Daichi feel heart go whomp whomp whomp whomp whomp from it falling down rib cage and hitting every rib and getting more pained from impacts against his chest

"but what if I love you," he whisper as single tear rolled down his cheek and coalesced into a beautiful teardrop of pure love and sadness that illuminated the darkness of the box. but then he looked up and realized that the box had been torn open when io escaped from it and the light was actually the sun.

"i must not be scared. i must not run away," daichi said and then channeled his inner shinji ikari to leave the box except not too much because channeling too much shinji would cause alcor to fall in love with him and he did not want that because he was in love with io who was in love with hibiki. The triangle was already too complicated and he was bad at geometry.

"wait for me, io," Daichi whisper and then follow trail of carnage


	6. Chapter 6

After many many fights that were bloody and drawn out, Daichi emerged from demon pile that piled up on him when he leapt out of box. it was very tough to fight his way out because he dropped his phone before he could sujmmon demons, but Daichi fought very har d and valiantly without his phone because he had high strength although not highest but it did not matter because whiat daichi lacked in stats he made up for in determination!!!

and he had lost many blood. gallons and gallons of blood poured out of daichi as he fought because there were many demons and only one Daichi but daichi used his determination to power through and determination flowed through his blood vessels instead of blood because that was how much determination he had. Daichi had more determination than anyone. it was too late for a pacifist run, but now he could at least challenge yamato and maybe woo io with how determined he was to make things right

so daichi, bloodless , walked the streets. Demon attacked him. Tamers attacked him. A dog once attacked him because doog was hungry and Daichi was covered in blood and smelled like bloody rare beef steak. Daichi beat them all!! Except dog because dogy was just hungry so Daichi fed him some jerky and they becamse friends, but Daichi said to the dog, "Dog, we cannot be companions because I am filled with determination and righteousness, and I fear that something terrible will happen to you if you become my animal companion because Yamato is a jerk and probably kicks puppies, so who knows what he'll do to a full grown dog." The dog did not understand Japanese, but Daichi's determination made him understand and he ran away to find more jerky or dead bodies or whatever dogs ate.

Daichi continued to walk. However, determination was beginning to wear out. Daichi said, "NO! It was supposed to be inifintie!!" but the more he walked the more doubts he had. He was just a normal guy. How could he make a new world? After he beat Yamato and showed Io he was dependable, what then? It was a broken world now and he did not know what to do with his future. he could not support Io financially or emotionally here, so why would he be good for her? what would he do with life?

existential crisis beats determination. Now determination no longer flowed in his blood vessels, and Daichi realized that blood was important to living.

"Oh no," said Daichi as he staggered and began to faint. "I can't end here! I'm lost and don't know how to get back to JPs!"

And then Daichi passed out from blood loss. He died.

 

Actually he didn't die because as he was fainting, a figure approached him. But Daichi's vision was too fuzzy and he was too drained of blood to see who it was, and he was unconscious when the mysterious figure dragged him away. BUT WAS HE DRAGGED TO SAFETY OR DANGER????????


	7. Chapter 7

Alcor was troubled because there were many things wrong with the world, even if weird demon alien creatures that were actually stars but not really stars because stars are just giant masses of gas and energy undergoing fusion and creating space-time distortions with their concentrated mass and those distortions was called gravity

but even if without the september-tree-ones, the world was very wrong. Even though Alcor was not human, he could tell that the humanity world was not right. But he could not judge because judging was bad, but he still judged a little secretly in his heart place (because he did not really have a heart because his true form was a cube and actually it was a hypercube because he liked being non-euclidean except that made people go mad sometimes and that's why there's a popular story about some mustached squid living in the ocean) because even though he wasn't human he tried to emulate them and humans were judgy all the time so he was too

ACtually now that Alcor thought about it he was probably something wrong too if he tried to emulate humans

But humanity didn't explain the wrongness of the space and time around the world. the world that was now japan because tokyo is the center of where everything happens. Alcor read TVTropes. he knew things. he knew many things. he knew that there was a strange interference from probably bad people who wanted to do bad things because maybe they were bad and wanted to take the bad septuplet-train-oreos and use them as bad weapons in another world even thohgh other world would be made boom by sexy-temp-onnas

it woudl be extra bad because he was kind of won too even though he could not tell shining one because then shining onee would maybe to something bad???????

"no i must have more trust," alcor say to self. He then feel something strange in a presence like presence behind him!!!

"you cannot kidnap me for i am not finished exposition," accordian said but someone knocked him over the head with a very large object and his human form went back to a cube

"oh no" cubecor did not say because he did not have vocal cords so he just projected thoughts out to allies but no allies were near and so he got put into a magic box and was kidnapped

"Shiny One, save me," said alcor but not really because he still had no vocal cords and also box was uncomfortable and dark


	8. Chapter 8

Hibki had just finished washing hands for what felt like eighty billionth time when he heard a voice go inside his head in his brain, "Shiny One, save me."

"Is it a demon," Hibiki say and was distressed because he was trying to find some lotion since washing hands eighty billion times was very drying and painful. "But I need to moisturize first."

"No it's me alcor," said Alcor into Hibiki's head.

"Alcor, I'm in the bathroom," Hibiki reply into his own head, but out loud so it wasn't just thinking.

"You are not peeing right now."

"That does not make it right," say Hibiki. "Please wait until I am outside the bathroom."

"Okay," said Alcor, but then as Hibiki was looking underneath the sink to find lotion but instead found expired condoms, alcor sai,d" No Shiny one I cannot wait because I am a cube and kidnapped."

"I don't understand" Hibiki said, but it was impossible to tell if he was saying itto Alcor or the box of expiried condoms which turned out to be moss flavoured andt that was icky. 

"I am a cube and kidnapped."

"WHy are you a cube???"

"It is my true form," said alcor and Hibiki look at tht box of expired moss flavoured condoms in his hand. it was also a cube.

"Alcor were you watching me pee?!?!?!?!" he gasped and shoved the box of expired moss flavoured condoms back under t he sink. "We need to have a talk about the meaning of privatecy."

"I cannot see anything because i am a cube," ALcor said. "I have no eyes. also the box is dark maybe so if i had eyes it wouldn't matter."

"why ar eyou in a box," Hibiki asked. "Aren't you a box already?"

"not all boxes are cubes," Alcor said. "But shiny one it is very bad please save me."

"I don't know where you are," Hbiki reply, but alcor only answered with "in a box" and then fell silent and HIbiki sighed because there were many, mamy boxes in the entire world even if the world was not a lot left anymore because of the void.

Hibiki opened the box of expired moss flavoured condoms. there was no alcor.

"damn<' he said. this would be more difficult than he thought.


End file.
